


Sixteen

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is drunk and Blaine goes to Scandals to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Sebastian? Fuck, Sebastian, what's wrong?!"

“Sebastian? Fuck, Sebastian, what’s wrong?!” Blaine tapped his fingers nervously on the table, waiting for an answer; there wasn’t one. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen, the call was still there. He frowned and held the phone to his ear again, “Sebastian?”

“Blainey Boo Bear!” Sebastian’s voice came through the speaker. It was hard to hear him though, wherever he was it was loud. “What’s up Buddy?” He giggled.

“Are you drunk?” Blaine asked with concern, though he was glad that Sebastian didn’t seem to be in immediate danger.

“Maaaaaaaybe,” Sebastian sang. “Hey! Brilliant ideeeeeeaaaaaaa! You should come join meeeee! I’m at Scandals! Come be scaaaaaaandalous with me!” He broke off into laughter again.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Blaine hung up, slipping his shoes on, and went outside to his car. He had no intention of _actually_ drinking with Sebastian. From what he’d heard the Warbler had too much already.

Five minutes later Blaine walked into the dimly lit bar, the fake ID from the previous year had surprisingly worked again. He scanned the crowded room for Sebastian finally finding him talking to the bartender.

“You’re cutting me off? What the fuck. I’m not even _that_ drunk. It’s like barely a buzz.” Sebastian glared at the bartender who made no move to fill Sebastian’s order. “Fine, asshole.” He glowered at the man, digging his wallet out, and threw money onto the counter-top. He spun around and found himself face to face with Blaine. “Blaine! My favorite ex-Warbler!” He went from angry to ecstatic in an instant.

“Okay, Sebastian, I’m going to take you home now.” Blaine took Sebastian’s hand and pulled him toward the exit.

“Oooh! Blaine! Are you feeling frisky? Me _ow_.” Sebastian started giggling again, “Aw, you’re blushing. That’s cute.”

Blaine ignored Sebastian as he buckled the intoxicated boy into the front seat of his car. He could feel how hot his face was growing the longer he was in the car with the other boy; Sebastian continued to make innuendos. He’d never reacted this strongly before, when Sebastian came onto him. The again he’d had a boyfriend last year and he was single now… Blaine shook his head to get the thought out. Now was not the time.

“C’mon,” Blaine heaved the taller boy out of his car, “We’re just going to go inside to the guest room. Okay?”

Sebastian nodded and started humming what sounded like a One Direction song. Blaine looked curiously at him for a moment, before helping him walk into the house and up the stairs. Even though he was drunk, it was nice to see this side of Sebastian. He seemed so young and _innocent_ (barring the innuendos of course). It was like the Warbler had let down all his defensive walls.

Blaine left Sebastian standing in the guest room and went to his own to find something for the other boy to wear to bed. He dug in his drawer and found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He returned to the guest room to find Sebastian already curled up in the bed, his jeans and t-shirt folded on the chair.

“I got a heart and I got a soul,” Sebastian sang softly, his voice muffled from the pillow, “Believe me I will use them both.” He paused when he noticed Blaine standing in the room. “It’s true, you know.”

Blaine looked at him blankly, “What is? You having a heart and a soul?”

“Yes.” Sebastian looked away and started singing again, “I have love you since we were eighteen…” He trailed off and looked up at Blaine with desperate green eyes, “That’s true too…except well, since I met you and I was sixteen when we met last year. Same idea though.” He snuggled down into the bed and closed his eyes. “G’night, Blaine.”

“Good night, Sebastian.” He flicked the lights off and left the room, his mind going a mile a minute. Did Sebastian really just say that he loved Blaine?

**Author's Note:**

> The Lyrics are from the One Direction son "18."


End file.
